1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A projector which projects an image is desired to change a projection direction to various angles with respect to the horizontal direction in order to project an image to a desired projection surface. Here, a technique is proposed in which when a non-projection state is selected, a housing including a projection mechanism is rotated so that an opening for projecting an image is covered by a support member (for example, see Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-107282)).
In recent years, not only business use of a projector, but also home use of a projector, such as projecting a movie, is rapidly spreading, so that a request for high quality projection image is gradually increasing. On the other hand, a light source of the projector generates a large amount of heat, so that intake of air from outside through an air hole may be required to dissipate the heat. However, the air from the outside may include dust, and if the dust attaches to a lens or a mirror in a projection mechanism, the dust may affect quality of projected image.